house of anubis next generation
by sibuna-angel
Summary: sequel to fabina baby. when Hannah and the rest of the kids are at Anubis house. who will fall for who, who will get pregnant, and more. horrible at summaries, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hannah rutter**

face claim~ liv Tyler (I know Hannah is blonde so lets just say when she was younger she got her dads hair color.)

age~16

personality~ she is the head cheerleader and is dating joey. (football star.) she is very beautiful, most beautiful girl I have ever seen. she is really smart and loves to sing. she is nice to everyone she meets, but if you heart her or her friends, **watch out!**

**Michael miller**

face claim~liam hemsworth

age~13

personality~ Michael is a shy and smart boy. he has a big crush on Hannah and really wants to be her boyfriend. but no one thinks that will happen because she is dating joey. he will do anything for Hannah.

**jade miller**

face claim~ dianna elise agron

age~13

personality~ jade loves to hang out with her friends and just have fun. she has been friends with Hannah since they were little. she is trying to tell Hannah that her brother likes her but Hannah does not see it. jade likes this boy in her class named danny. but he has a thing for ava lewis.

**ava lewis**

face claim~ heather morris

age~11

personalitly~ she takes after her mother more than she should. she loves to shop and help her friends look there best. she looks up to Hannah and will do anything for her.

**joey carson**

face claim~ Robbie amell

age~16

personality~ joey is a big time star football player and loves Hannah. he is starting to know that Michael has a thing for his girl. what will he tell Michael to tell him to back off.

**henry Clarke**

face claim~ I could not find one so here is a link of a picture of a baby search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=662&q=1+year+ld+baby+boys&oq=1+year+ld+baby+boys&gs_l=img.3...1418.6292.0.6..1692.2-7.7.0...0...1ac.1. ..11.8.1195.D6pu5jnuNtA#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=GJrpKVud0XN6XM%3A%3BYKquF4eEbT8lBM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% 2. %252F168nwm%252Figabriela%252Figabriela1111%252Fig abriela111100038% %3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww. %252Fphoto_11808143_ %3B168%3B163

age~1 year old

personality~ he is like any 1 year old


	2. Chapter 2

here is the second chapter.

hope you like it!

. ... .. ... .. .. .. ... .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. .. .. . .. . . . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .. .. . ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. . .. ... .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hannah's pov.**

I opened my locker and a note fell out. I bent down and picked it up.

it had a big x on the front. I think that stands for a kiss.

this must be from joey, but he is not the soft type. he is more the sporty type.

then I opened the note, it read, "you do not really notice me. I am more like a shadow to you. but I love you more and more each day. I know you have a boyfriend but I can't hide it anymore, I love you.

love you always,

anonymous xxx

"how cute." I said as I put the note in my purse.

"what is cute?" asked jade walking up behind me with Michael by her side.

"this note..wait...what are you doing here..you guys are in the middle school." I said confused.

"what note and it is lunch break." jade said.

"this note." I said as I handed her the note.

after reading it she handed it to Michael.

"that is so cute, who do you think it is?" jade asked.

I looked at Michael and noticed his eyes were hug and he was turning pale, why did he get so shy when he saw the note.

then he handed the love note to me.

I put the note in my purse.

then I felt 2 hands cover my eyes.

"guess who?" the voice said.

"ummmm." I said as if I did not know. I knew it was joey.

"joey?" I asked.

"yep." he said as he removed he hands put them on my waist and I turned around.

I leaned in and we kissed.

then I turned around to face jade and Michael.

I saw something in Michael eyes, I think it was jealously. no that cant be he is 3 years younger than me, and he is like my best friend.

"I have to go to football practice." joey said as he gave me a peck on the lips then walked off.

"I am guessing joey does not know about the love letter." jade said with a smirk.

if she was not one of my best friends I would slap that smirk right off her face.

then ava walked up to us.

"hey guys." Ava said.

"how is sixth grade so far?" Michael asked ava.

"boring, how is eighth grade for you 2?" ava asked jade and Michael.

"so much homework." Jade complained.

Then it was quiet for about 10 seconds.

"so no one wants to know how I am doing." I said jokingly.

"sorry, how is junior year in high school going?" Michael asked.

"good." that you for asking.

"ring ring"

"darn, time for class. See you guys later." I said as I walked off to class.

**~the next day~**

**Hannah's pov.**

I walked down the staires of Anubis house.

Yes my mom and dad sent me to the same boarding school they went to.

Even jade, Michael and ava come here. Just in different houses.

Sometimes they come over to my house for dinner or breakfast.

After breakfast I walked out of the house, and as on my way to school.

**3rd person pov.**

"hey babe, want to walk to school?" he asked.

"sure." Hannah said as she held his hand and they walked out of the house.

When they walked out of the house there was an old man.

He looked at her. "Hannah?" he asked.

"Umm, ya. I am not so post to talk to strangers." Hannah said getting closer to the guy next to her.

"You do not remember me?" the old man asked.

"no." Hannah said.

She got so close to the boy next to her that looked like her boyfriend they were almost hugging.

"Nina did not tell you jet?" asked the old man.

"What does this have to do with my mom?" Hannah asked stepping closer to the old man.

The old man looked at Hannah's friend then back at her. Hannah seemed to understand.

"Hey joey can you go ahead of me. I will meet you at school." Hannah said.

"Sure, just do not get hurt." Joey said as he gave Hannah a peck on the cheek.

After joey left the old man said to Hannah, "Hannah you are the special one. Your mom is the chosen one and your uncle in the osirian. Soon your mom and Eddie…"

"wait, **EDDIE!** Eddie is the osirian?" Hannah asked.

Now Hannah sat on the bench next to the old man.

"yes, now let me finish. Soon Nina and Eddie will lose their powers and it will be up to you to keep the secrets and the world safe." The old man said.

"what secrets?" Hannah asked.

"the secrets in the house." The old man said.

Then Hannah looked at her phone.

"oh my Anubis, I am almost late for school!" Hannah said as she got up.

"I hope I see you again?" the old man said.

"okay." Hannah said as she walked off.

**Michael's pov.**

Class just ended and I was walking out when the teacher asked if he could speak to me.

I gave jade the help me look as I walked to the teacher.

"yes ?" I asked.

"Michael it seems you are very good in all your classes and there is someone who needs help with them. Do you think you can tutor someone?" asked.

"sure." I said.

If I got really lucky I can tutor Hannah. Probably not she is in most of the honors classes.

Yes, I Michael miller have a big crush on Hannah rutter.

I have liked her since 2nd grade. But now she is dating this joey guy.

"who will I be tutoring?" I asked.

"joey….joey carbon. At Anubis house." My teacher said.

WHAT! I have to tutor my enemy! Shoot!

"great." I said sarcastically.

"can you tutor him tonight at 7?" he asked.

The good thing is I can see Hannah, the bad thing is I have to spent time with joey and here him say how he has everything and rub in Hannah is his girlfriend.

"sure, why not." I said.

Then I walked to my house to get ready to see Hannah… I mean tutor joey.


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for all those nice reviews!

they mean a lot to me!

hope you like this chapter.

.. .. ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... . ... .. .. .. ... .. .. .. . ... .. ... .. .. .. . ... ... .. .. . . .. .. .. .. ... ... ... ... .. .. . ... . .. . . . . ... ...

Michael's pov.

We just finished eating dinner and now I am heading over to Anubis house.

When I was half way to Anubis house I ran into Hannah.

"why are you not at Anubis house?" I asked.

"I had cheer practice." Hannah replied.

"why are you going to Anubis house?" Hannah asked.

"I have to tutor joey." I said trying to act happy.

"lucky for him, I would love to spend some time with you. And he hast to." Hannah said smiling at me.

"really?" I asked. I was surprised, she liked hanging out with me.

"ya, you are so funny and nice." Hannah said.

"we should hang out more often." Hannah said as I opened the door to Anubis house.

"sure." I said as we walked inside.

When we got inside the last person I wanted to see was walking down the stairs. Joey.

"joey!" Hannah exclaimed as she jumped in his arms.

Then they kissed. Ewwww!

"I will leave you two to do homework." Hannah said as she went upstairs to her room.

"stay away from Hannah!" joey yelled at me.

I nodded.

"anyway lets go do my homework, and when I say we I mean you." Joey said.

Jade's pov.

After Michael left to do homework with joey I decided to hang out with danny. (my crush).

"hey danny." I said sitting down on the couch next to him.

I love his dark eyes, with his gentle and soft face. Gosh, he is so cute.

"hi jade, how are you?" danny asked.

"good, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"are you asking me out on a date?" danny asked.

I started to blush.

"ya, I guess I am." I said.

"well here is the thing, I like this other girl. That does not mean we can't be friends, I like you as a friend." Danny said.

My heart jut stopped beating.

"who-o do you like?" I asked.

"ava, ava Lewis. The girl in 6th grade." Danny said.

"you like a sixth grader? She is 2 years younger than you." I said shocked.

How could he like ava. One of my best friends.

"so your saying that I can't like a girl 2 years younger than me? My parents are 4 years apart!" danny told me starting to get mad at me.

"no! I am just asking!" I lied.

Then danny got up and stormed out of the room.

When I knew he was gone I started crying. After about 5 minutes I felt a hnd on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Michael.

"why are you back early?" I asked between sobs.

"he is unteachable." Michael said with a chuckle.

I couldn't help bit giggle.

"why are you crying?" Michael asked.

"I don't want to say." I said.


	4. Chapter 4 joey and hannah break up

jade's pov.

"come on just tell your brother." Michael said.

"fine, danny likes ava more than me." I said as I stared at my feet.

"oh, I am so sorry." Michael said as he put his arm around me.

Hannah's pov.

joey just came up in my room and sat on my bed.

"hey how was homework?" I asked putting my hair in a high pony tail.

"okay, Michael did it for me." joey said as he chewed his gum loudly.

I looked at joey, I saw something different than before.

I usually loved him more than ever, but now I just see a jock with a big attitude.

"did you make him do it for you?" I asked even thought I new the answer was yes.

"why do you care?" joey asked looking at me.

why do I care?

do I have feelings for Michael. no that is impostible.

"I don't know." I said with a confused look.

"you do have feelings for that nerd don't you." joey said.

"NO I DO NOT! and he is not a nerd!" I yelled.

"he is so a nerd. do not lie to me. If you like him then we should brake up." joey said getting angry.

"FINE THEN! if you want to brake up that is totally okay with me!" I said getting really mad.

"FINE, WE ARE OVER!" joey said.

"NO! I say wen we brake up and I am breaking up with YOU!" I yelled walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys I have been wondering if Hannah should have a baby.

so what I am planning that she goes to a party and comes back late and then...ya you know what I mean.

should the dad be joey or Michael.

tell me in the reviews.

.. .. .. ... .. .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. . .. . . . . .. .. ... .. .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. . .. . . . . .. .. ... .. .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. ..

Michael's pov.

Hannah came running in the room cryin.

"Hannah what are you doing at our house?" jade asked.

"and whats wrong?" I asked right after her.

"joey..and..he then I...broke up." Hannah said between sobs.

jade sudely ran to Hannah's side and hugged her.

"I am so sorry." jade said.

I have no idea what is going on.

"what? what happened?" I asked.

"her and joey...broke up." jade said the last part quietly.

"I am so sorry." I tried to ack sad.

but inside I knew this was my chance.

then I hugged Hannah trying to make her feel better.

I could smell her her wonderstuck perfume.

**(sorry I love that perfume. :) )**

"I know what would get your mind off things." jade said.

"what?" hannah asked.

"school!" jade said.

"yay." Hannah said sarcastically.

jade's pov.

while we were walking to school I told Hannah all about danny liking ava more than me.

"I am so sorry, I guess we both have guy problems." Hannah said with a giggle.

then ava ran up behind us.

she was the last person I wanted to see.

"hi guys. Hannah I heard you and joey broke up." ava said with a conserved look in her eyes.

"ya we did. how do you know?" hannah asked.

"it is all around school. anyway guess what." ava said excitedly.

"what?" Michael asked.

"your an idiot, I already know." I said giving ava a dirty look.

"why would you say that?" asked ava.

"because you stole my man!" I said getting angry

"no I dint. 1. because you have no man.

and 2. I don't have a man." ava said.

"you did to because I asked danny out and he said no because he loves you!" I said tears in my eyes.

ava went to hg my but I pushed her away.

"why do you have to be so perfect?" I asked crying now.

"what can I do to help?" ava asked.

"tell him not to love you." I said.

"I would but..."ava said.

"but what?" I asked.

"I kinda like him to." ava said not looking at me.

"you WHAT!? how can you like him when you know I like him?!" I yelled.

"oh maybe because he is cute! I can like him too!" ava said raising her voice.

"no you cant because he is mine!" I yelled.

I could see Hannah and Michael getting acward.

"I bet I can get him to like me before you." ava said crossing her arms.

"oh ya. your on. whoever likes him more by Friday gets to date him." I said then ava and I walked our separate ways.

. .. ... .. ... .. ... .. .. .. ... ... .. .. ... ... ... .. ... .. .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. .. ... ... .. ... .. ... .. .. .. ... ... .. .. ... ... ... .. ... .. .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ...

hey guys I have been wondering if Hannah should have a baby.

so what I am planning that she goes to a party and comes back late and then...ya you know what I mean.

should the dad be joey or Michael.

tell me in the reviews.


End file.
